Almost
by JadeTakashi
Summary: At Luke and Mara's wedding, off in a secluded corner, an old friend contemplates what could have been.... Lando songfic. Almost by Bowling For Soup


Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or this  
song. "Almost" is BFS (bowling for soup) property and the rest of  
the characters are the property of the greatest duo alive (Lucas and  
Zahn of course)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched them dance, wondering at the incredulity of the  
situation. He was happy for his friends. He loved them both dearly,  
but he couldn't help ponder what might have been. When he'd first  
heard the news he'd been jealous of them, jealous that his friend  
had gotten what he'd wanted. Now he realized she'd never wanted him.  
Watching the young couple dance and laugh together, he could see  
that he could never have given her what she now had. A song he'd  
once heard came unbidden to his mind as he traveled through his  
memories.

_I almost got drunk at school at 14  
And I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went home to be Miss Texas  
But lost to a girl with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

He glanced over at his date, a beautiful princess. He smiled. Yeah  
she'd definitely lost to another girl.  
_  
And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut  
Almost loved you  
I only wish you would've loved me too_

He smiled and looked back at the couple. He took a sip of his drink.  
Yes, he had almost loved her, but he wasn't sure if hadn't been just  
lust after her immeasurable beauty.  
_  
I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

He laughed. He'd almost had a fight with one of his best friends  
over her. The man had assumed something, and he hadn't done anything  
to dissuade him. He now regretted that. So much could've been  
avoided if not for him and his ambition.

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut  
Almost loved you  
I only wish you would've loved me too_

He smiled. Yes he'd almost had her. But almost wasn't good enough.  
He'd failed, but looking on at his friends, he was glad that he had.

_You kept me guessing  
And now I'm destined  
To spend the time missing you  
I almost wish you woulda loved me too_

She'd made it clear to him that she wanted nothing to do with him  
from the beginning. He had only recently come to terms with that and  
finally let her go. For a while he had missed her. She hadn't wanted  
to see him to avoid awkward confrontations.

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

He laughed softly. He knew well why she hadn't wanted him, at least  
now. She'd been in love with someone else all along. Now that he  
thought about it, he could see the signs that had been there, but he  
still didn't see how his charm could've failed.

_I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

He had truly moved on with his life. He'd found a princess all his  
own, and he loved her, more than he loved himself. She'd helped him  
realize that there was more to love than charm and good looks. He  
stood and walked over to the happy couple, apologizing for  
interrupting and taking the bride by the hand. He led her to the  
dance floor and they began to dance. His smile was bright as he  
looked into her brilliant eyes, shining with joy.

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it_

He sang softly, watching her as she watched him.

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too_

He leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear.  
"Thanks Mara Jade Skywalker. You've done more for me than  
you'll ever know." He bowed slightly as the song ended and returned  
to his princess. She smiled up at him and he looked back down at  
her. He leaned down and kissed her long and slow.

"What was that all about, Lando?" Tendra asked when they parted. He  
smiled.

"I was just thanking my friend."

"Thanking her for what?" He kissed her again.

"Without her, I would never have found you." Tendra looked slightly  
confused. "She did something for me no one will ever know. She  
freed me from myself, at least partially." He looked back at Mara,  
who was sitting with her new family, staring lovingly at Luke  
Skywalker, her husband.

And I almost wished you would've loved me too, he thought to  
himself, kissing Tendra once again.

El Fin

(Like it, Love it, Tolerate it? Let me know. Hey go easy on me, its  
my first fic.)


End file.
